Resident Evil: Hunt
by Kubastank
Summary: The story of the Resident evil characters and thier race for survival in a zombie infested city and a creature worse than the nemisis
1. Creation of a Beast

Disclaimer: I don not own Resident Evil or any of its characters, all characters and the Resident Evil name belong to capcom so don't sue

Note: this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me suggestions welcome

Drip, drip, drip. The murky rain water slid from the green leaf and into the puddle forming rings that spread out and then disappeared. Over and over, again and again. It was just like…what Billy saw over and over again. The rotting corpses slowly creeping towards him, moaning their hungry emotionless cries chunks of their bleeding flesh falling off onto the dirt ground. Their eyes rolling watching him like a wolf watched a wounded deer. Then the zombie's faces started changing, into his mother, his father, brother, friends, and then Rebecca.

"REBECCA!" Billy awoke in a cold sweat, his hand already clutching his S&W Sigma hangun. He looked around the cave, seeing his friends all asleep with weapons at their sides, Barry with his .44 Raging Bull Revolver, Jill with her two Nine-Millimeter Uzis, and Rebecca, sweet, sweet, Rebecca. Her short black hair leaning against the wall of the cave, a blanket wrapped around her legs, and her small gloved hands clutching her customized 1911 handguns, fit for her hands. He had met back up with her and the others after weeks of wandering through the cold Arklay forests and into New York City. Although Barry said they were still looking for some guy named Leon, and the Redfield siblings. But it would be hard to find them with Umbrella assassins on their tail. God he just hoped it would all end soon. But he had been hoping for months now and nothing had ended. He checked his shotgun and pistol before he took a last look at Rebecca and drifted of to sleep.

MEANWHILE AT THE RUINS OF THE SPENCER ESTATE

"NO NO NO NO NO" yelled a deranged Wesker, his once sleek blond hair now in shambles, with patches of ripped out hair all over, his white lab coat as ragged and dirty and the ruins around him. He was surly only a fraction of the man he had once been, the military genius, but no now he was a madman. "WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG" he stared at the large glass tube that held his precious experiment, the muscular body floating effortlessly inside the green liquid. "wait that's it I need to COMBINE the two viruses" Wesker ran to the ash scorched table and mixed two vials of liquid one blue and one green and made a red liquid. He walked onto a step ladder until he towered over the tank and poured the liquid in, making the tank turn red like the color of blood. The body inside began to move, two large metal spikes ripping the flesh away from the top of its wrists and shooting out to make swords, its fingertips turning into sharp points like wolf claws. The body banged against the thick glass, its muscles bulging, it cracked the glass until it shattered, sending shards into Wesker, but he didn't care, the pain didn't matter because Wesker had done it, he had created something better than anything from Umbrella. "HAHAHAHAHA" Wesker let out a haunting laugh that echoed through the ruins.

The creature walked forward "STARRRRRRRRS" it yelled, and raising its arm lopped off Wesker's head. The creature walked towards another large table and took two M-16s, two desert eagles, and a grenade launcher, took a set of black clothes put them on and started to make its way into the dense forest. "Starssss" it yelled as it retraced its claws taking a last look at Wesker as it began to change form until it became Wesker, or at least a exact copy of him, it then walked over to Wesker's head and took of his black tinted glasses and but them on himself, and began to laugh the same haunting laugh that Wesker had as he walked off.

Just as the creature walked off, four people came into the ruins, puzzled looks on their faces as they saw the broken tube and beheaded body of Wesker.

"DAMN! We're too late" Leon said, his blond hair rustled by the wind as it blew across the ruins. He nervously holstered his H&K USP pistol opposite his combat knife, the grip hitting the stock of his sawed of REMINGTON M870 shotgun slung on his back.

"It took the weapons too" said Chris as he eyed the table slowly eyeing the ruins poking his SPAS-12 shotgun into the dark corners.

"Do you think we should bury him" asked Claire, her long red hair flying behind her.

"No" said Chris "he doesn't deserve it"

"Well" said a man clothed in a long black coat, black scarf, and scar over his right eye. "Something has to be done about the body" he said as he sheathed two short Wakazishi samurai sword along his back, two .357 magnums holstered at his side.

"You're right Gabe, come on do your stuff" said Leon. Gabe nodded as he flicked his hand, causing a tree beside him the crack, over and over till it made logs that formed around and over Wesker. Then he stepped forward with a lighter and gas can as he lit the body on fire.

"I can never get used to that" Claire sighed   
"no one could" said Gabe as he stepped away from the now blazing body. As Chris watched the dancing flames he could swear he heard Weskers haunting laugh echoing in the darkness of the woods.

So what do you think, I have some ideas for some future chapters but again suggestions are welcome thanks for reading I'll update soon,


	2. Corrupton of a City

Hey everyone here's chapter two. PLEASE REVIEW suggestions welcome

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Resident Evil Characters or name, all that belongs to CAPCOM DON'T SUE

CRUNCH, Crrrrrrrr, Crunch, Crrrrrrrr

A dark figure stumbled down the street of Rose City, dragging its broken foot behind him on the asphalt. His jeans and He showed no pain he just walked. Walked and moaned. Another figure stumbled out of a dark alley, this one different. He laughed and his face was blushed, with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey man" said the man to the nameless figure "wanna buy some dope, SNIFF I sell it cheap." the figure said nothing, he just stood there. "Hey man I'm talking to you" as the man grabbed the figures shoulder and turned him around, he screamed and fell back. The moonlight showed the man's face, or what USED to be a face. It was now torn on his right cheek, and his left eye hung out. The figure…no Zombie lurched at the drug dealer and collapsed on top of him. It then took a large bite out of the dealers neck, making him let out a blood curling scream.

TOWN HALL

"Aaaaaaaaaah" a scream came from the other side of town. Alerting two guards who stood at the gates of the hall.

"Jesus did you hear that!" the first guard said to the other.

"Hear what?" said the second guard who was half asleep

"That scream" said the first

"No, you just had too much coffee" he yawned and then went back to sleep on the halls steps.

Meanwhile "Wesker" leaped on top of the hall and smiled. "Looks like I'm about to have some fun" he somersaulted off the top of the building and behind the two guards. They quickly turned around. But "Weskers" claws ejected from his skin and he swiped them across the neck. They fell to the ground and began to spasm. Shaking and twitching. Then they stopped, and their eyes grew blank and their skin turned pale. Wesker smiled as he walked away, it would only be a matter of minutes before the two respawned and joined the other man he had "killed" before. He walked of into the darkness of an alley and turned himself into a homeless man. He then closed his red eyes and went to sleep, knowing that when they came he would awake.

Billy sat awake, in the cave, the bright light from the sun shining in his eyes. His comrades were all awake too. They all packed their gear into a SUV they had parked in a ditch. Billy walked outside and put his arm around Rebecca.

"Hey you" she said with a smile, "you sleep well"

"No" he replied "had another nightmare"

"They'll pass, In my dreams, I kill zombies not run from them" that made Billy smile "well we better head out, we don't want those Umbrella assassins to catch up to us"

"You're right," Billy checked his map. "Hey there's a city near here, called Rose city"

"Sounds good" Rebecca said "let's go" they both ran into the van and got in, as Barry rode out of the ditch and onto the highway.

"Hey turn on the radio" said Jill

"Yeh haven't heard some good music in a LOOOONG time" said Barry.

His muscular hands, spun the dial, and rap music blasted from the cars speakers. "Ugh, change the channel" said Rebecca, Barry was again reaching for the dial but the music suddenly stopped and man's deep voice blasted on.

"The inhabitants of Rose city have suddenly turned into….MONSTERS…..They eat flesh like ZOMBIES. Anyone who is bitten turns into one, and seems to have no memory of who it was, and cannot be communicated or reasoned with. If you find yourself facing one of these things, any damage to the brain or spine should kill them. Nobody knows how this happened but everyone is warned to stay away from Rose city until the Police can handle the situation, but anyone who is left inside the city should evacuate immediately, sigh may god have mercy on our souls" the man's voice cut off, and the crew in the van was left with blank looks on their faces.

"What should we do…?" Rebecca asked with a trembling voice.

"We gotta go look for survivors, help anyone out and take out these Zombies; you know the police can't handle them." Billy said with a stern voice, and Barry and Jill nodded their heads in agreement.

"So let's go," said Barry as he sped up the van, driving out of the dense forest and onto the highway.

SORRY IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT, I"VE GOT MORE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, BUT AGAIN SUGGESTION ARE WELCOME, PLEASE REVIEW


	3. A Disturbing Discovery

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE HERE'S CHAPTER THREE, SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE. **

Leon and Gabe tread through the thick woods with Chris and Claire right behind them. The dry leaves broke under their boots as they continued toward their SUV, parked on the side of a dirt road heading into the city. They were almost there when suddenly Gabe stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Chris asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"There is a large metallic object directly north of our location." Gabe answered

"The city is close to here, Gabe" Leon replied "You're probably just seeing a building."

"Negative" Gabe replied, a odd tone in his voice "it appears to be a long thin object"

"Well then lets check it out" Claire said, already walking north. They all followed her until they reached a clearing. That's when they all stopped. In the middle of this clearing was a small crater, and in that crater was a small plane. Or what used to be a plane. The plane looked as if it had nose dived directly in the ground, although one thing on the plain was very clear, the Umbrella symbol. Next to the plane was a cracked container that read "Biohazard, T-Virus Gas" The group took a couple of seconds for this to sink in until Leon spoke.

"Wow" Leon exclaimed, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Wow is right" Claire replied. "Wait, Gabe how long has this thing been here."

Gabe extended his right hand towards the plane and closed his eyes.

"Exactly two days, fourteen hours, thirty four minutes and sixteen seconds." Gabe answered, causing the others to give him an odd look. Leon stomped his foot into the ground and cursed.

"That means that Rose city is already infected by now"

"Oh, god" Chris said "do you think there are any survivors?"

"Possibly" Gabe butted in " the gas spreads quickly and only lasts for a few minutes so anyone who was outside at the time had a good chance of being infected, and of course anyone who was bitten by one of the infected turns into an infected, so there is a good chance that the entire city has been infected."

"Well we better get there fast; we gotta look for survivors." Everyone agreed and they sped into the direction of the S.U.V. After a minute or so they sped of, unaware that a shadow was watching them from high above in the trees.

**Sorry it was a little short but I wanted to write something. Well please review; I appreciate constructive criticism and suggestions but not flames. KUBASTANK over and out. **


End file.
